Happy Holidays
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This story is a series of holidays spent with the people of Law and Order SVU. This has EO, FM, JC, GM, and DL.
1. Halloween

It was the precinct Halloween Party and everyone was there. Even some of the people who didn't work there anymore like Monique and Brian were there just to hang. Most of the men were on one side of the room talking while the women were on the other.

A woman walks into the room wearing a black cocktail dress. She had her hair pulled back in a bun and she had long sparkling earrings hanging down to her shoulders. She walked up to the microphone in the front of the room. Nobody noticed her walk in until she spoke.

"This is worse than my Prom. Men on one side, women on the other." Olivia said with a laugh as they all stood there in shock seeing her there.

The woman all rush over to her and greet her with big group hugs. The men kind of just stand around the mob of women dumb founded. Don gives Olivia a 'welcome home' grin. John and Fin glance over at her while whispering to each other. Elliot is standing away from the crowd looking like he had know idea what was going on.

"Long time no see girl. Where you been?" Fin said with a smile.

"I have been so many places I couldn't keep track anymore" Olivia said with a deep sigh.

They all had a good laugh at that and then Olivia walked over to Monique and Brian.

"Hey guys how have you been?" She said to her two long lost friends.

"Good." Brian said as he looked down at his watch. "I am sorry for the short visit but I have to be getting home." He said kind of pouting.

"Why so soon? Stay a while." Olivia said starting to pout too.

" Can't, new baby at home." He said smiling.

"That's great Brian. I hope to see you again soon then." She said as he gave her a hug and walked out the door.

Just then Elliot joined the group. He didn't look particularly happy about her being there but he went over to where she was standing. "I missed you." He said in a low almost whispering voice but she still heard him. She heard him loud and clear and so she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "I missed you too El." They hug for a few moments and then she turns around to look at the group staring at them.

John looked over at Fin and smiled. "Twenty bucks says they kiss tonight in front of everyone." John said with a grin. "Ok and so twenty says that the don't in front of us but El comes in with a big grin on his face tomorrow." The two men shook on it and laughed to each other.

Just then a slow dance came on the stereo and Olivia and Elliot walk out on the floor. Fin walked over to Monique and casually asked her to dance with him while John asked Casey. George asked Melinda and then Liz walked into the office. "Would you care to dance Judge Donnelly?" "I'd be glad to Captain Cregan." They both smiled as Don took Liz's hand. "Call me Liz." She said whispering in his ear. "And you can call me Don." He said back with a smile.

The song was just about over and Elliot twirled Olivia around and then pulled her closer to his body and they kissed. The whole room stopped. Every eye's attention was on them. Fin handed John a twenty and Casey shook her head at the two men. The kiss lasted for two minutes before Elliot pulled away and looked at Olivia in shock as to what just happened. He looked into her big brown eyes for another minute trying to make sense of everything, trying to see if she would respond. It was silent throughout the room. You could hear the coffee machine brewing from across the room.

She laid her hand on his cheek and then pulled him back into a kiss. This time everyone in the room just smiled and the action started up again. Monique and Fin went to Fin's desk and he sat down. She sat on his lap and Casey started to laugh. "God, you two are turning into them." Pointing at Elliot and Olivia now slinking away up to the crib. "Yeah, go El!" John said laughing.

Elliot and Olivia were sitting on one of the beds staring into each other's eyes. She smiled and then took his hand. "El there is something I need to tell you." She said with a big gulp. "What's up Liv?" he said trying not to sound scared of what she might say. "El I'm pregnant." She said and then looked at him for a response. "How, what, who, mine?" He said sounding hysterical. "Yes Elliot it is yours." She said trying to sound happy. "Oh-My-God, I can't believe it. We are having a baby. You and me. Wow. This is…this is…wow. I mean…wow…this is great. We are having a baby. God I love you Olivia." He said sounding dumb founded. "So what that would make you about ten weeks already?" He said thinking back to the night that Gitano almost killed both of them and they went back to his place so angry with each other that they had sex. "Yeah," she said smiling "And I love you too Elliot." They kissed again and then walked back downstairs.

"So what were you two doing?" John said with an evil smirk.

"Olivia and I have an announcement to make everyone!" Elliot yelled to get everyone's attention. The room went silent and all eyes were on them.

"I'm pregnant!" Olivia said and all of the women rushed over to her and gave her hugs once more.

Don waved Elliot to come with him into his office. Elliot shut the door behind him and Don sat down at his desk. "Congrats daddy dearest." Don exclaimed with a smiled. "Thanks Don. Yeah she just told me. I guess once _is_ all it takes." He said sort of chuckling to himself. "When was that once?" Don said lowering his eyebrows. "A little over two months ago." He said sounding a little scared. "I am putting her on desk duty and you on restriction as of next week. That is an order." Don gave Elliot a smile and a slap on the shoulder "Yes sir." Elliot said smiling back. The two men walked out and joined the group surrounding Olivia.


	2. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving at the Stabler House was hectic. All of the kids were spending the week at Elliot and Olivia's. The whole squad was also having dinner with them. Maureen and Kathleen also brought their boyfriends over. So sixteen people were staying in one house the whole day.

"Dickie, don't pick your sister up! Go wash up for dinner!" Elliot yelled to his son who had his twin sister dangling over his shoulder.

"Daddy Maureen and her boyfriend are up in her room you might want to 'check up on them,'" Kathleen said giggling.

"Damn it!" He yelled. "I'll get them hon.," Olivia said with a smile trying to calm her boyfriend down. "They are adults El. You can't protect her forever." "Why not?" He snapped. "One she is not a little girl. Two he is a very nice young man and three everyday we work with women whose parents can't or won't save them or else we would be out of a job. Let it go Elliot and give her a break. She is a smart young woman who you raised so she knows how to be careful." He pouted his lips and looked down at his feet. Just then Maureen and David came downstairs.

Everyone sat down at the table and began to pass around the plates of food. Don had one hand holding his fork on the table and you could tell that the other was on Liz's lap. Fin and Monique were whispering into each other's ears. John and Casey were sitting across from each other looking into each other's eyes like it had been the first time they saw each other. George and Melinda were staring at the couples laughing at them all being weird but then George leaned over and kissed her. "Ooooo." The group said pointing and laughing at them now.

After dinner the couples all went home. The Stabler family was in the living room and then Lizzie and Dickie went up to bed. David asked Elliot if he could talk with him in another room which left Olivia, Maureen, Kathleen and Adam sitting there wondering what would happen.

"What's up David?" Elliot said with a lowered eyebrow. "Ok I am just going to come out with it. I would like to ask for Maureen's hand in marriage." David said with an awkward smile. "What! I mean…holy shit! What!" Elliot said pacing quickly back and forth with his face in his hands. "I know that this seems a little sudden but I love her and I will take good care of her and…" "I know I just was a little shocked. I mean this is my oldest daughter and I never thought that I would be giving her away this soon." "So…" "So welcome to the family son." Elliot said reaching his hand out for David to shake it and smiling happily. "Just don't ask her until I ask Olivia." He said smiling and holding out a diamond ring that had 'El and Liv Forever' engraved in the inside of the band. "Sure thing sir…dad." Elliot smiled and the two men walked back into the living room.

"Hey you." Elliot said sitting down next to Olivia and kissing her tenderly. "What are you up to now Stabler?" She said giving him a shifty look. "Can't I just sit next to my beautiful girlfriend and kiss her with getting the third degree?" "Sure…" David snickered a bit. "Ok fine I can't wait any longer anyways. Olivia Dawn Benson…" He kneels down in front of her. "Will you marry me?" "Oh-My-God Elliot what the hell." She started to cry. "Well…" "Of course." She said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed and cheers rang out throughout the room.

The night came to an end and they all went up to bed. David and Adam slept in the twins bunk beds because the twins were sleeping in Kathleen's room in sleeping bags to make room. Maureen sat up in bed wondering what her father and her boyfriend were talking about for so long in the other room. 'Did he ask my dad if we could get married? Did he tell him that we have been living together for months? What was his response? What will happen next?'


	3. Christmas

Christmas

Another crazy holiday in the Stabler House. Alex was planning on spending the day there as well, and she was bringing a friend. Of course David and Adam were coming down with Maureen and Kathleen. David did finally get to propose to Maureen two weeks earlier. Adam gave Kathleen a promise ring to hold on to because neither of them was really ready to get married.

"Merry Christmas Stabler family!" Alex greeted them coming in the front door. The 6' 5" man by her side.

"Hey Alex! We're in here!" Olivia announced from the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Detectives," Trevor said in his low voice with a smile.

Olivia turned quickly and almost dropped the plate in her hand. Elliot's head spun, a scared look on his face.

"Trevor…what a pleasant surprise," Olivia said in a squeaky tone. She cleared her throat.

Trevor shined one of his big, toothy grins.

"Well, merry Christmas to both of you," Elliot said politely shaking Trevor's hand and giving Alex a hug.

Olivia did the same and then made her way to the stairs. She waved for Elliot to join her. "We'll be right back," she smiled.

"They're going to talk about me," Trevor whispered to Alex.

"Of course they're talking about you. You're the enemy," Alex teased him.

"Yeah," Trevor responded with a scared laugh before kissing her.

The kids all stood back and shook their heads.

"Trevor Langan!" Olivia complained loudly when they got up to the bedroom and shut the door.

"I know you don't like him. Believe me when I say that I feel almost the exact same way. Alex seems happy with him though. So lets be nice for her sake," he said smiling softly. "Now lets go open presents," Elliot laughed to light the mood.

They hugged and went back downstairs.

Elliot had bought Olivia a diamond necklace. David bought Maureen a sports bracelet. Adam bought Kathleen a pair of earrings. The twins bought each other their CDs by their favorite bands.

Trevor proposed marriage to Alex and she accepted.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other worried.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun…Alex and Trevor what do you think of that. Well the next holiday is New Years Eve so I hope you will all join me for that. See you in a bit. Nicole OOWSVU


	4. New Years Eve

New Years Eve

The whole squad and each of their families went down to Times Square.

12:00am

John laid a big, juicy kiss on Fin's cheek.

Then Casey kissed John and George kissed Monique.

Elliot and Olivia…

Trevor and Alex…

David and Maureen…

Each had their first kiss as husband and wife.

Cheers rang out among the attending NYPD as the priest announced the unions.


End file.
